Tome Of Shadowscythe
by Princess Zei
Summary: This is just the tome given to Natasha by the Mysterious Voice. Contains bio on this AU shadow-scythe and the new monsters that spring up! all rights to the original monsters belong to AE , except my personally modified creations ON HIATUS
1. 1st Fragment

**FIRST FRAGMENT**

 **BEGINNER SURVIVAL GUIDE FOR ANODYNES AND CHAMPIONS**

 **CONTENTS**

 **Letter to the reader 1**

 **History of Shadow scythe**

 **Dominion Stones**

 **Monster part 1**

 **Powers**

 **Species**

 **Quillon Sage – The last lore-keeper of Anodynes**

 **Letter to the Reader 1**

Dear Champion or Safe or fellow Anodyne,

Wherever you are I hope you are safe. This is my guide to you which I write with the last of my breath. R\The first segment will sufficive at your current Power. I have not included all the information as if this book falls into the wrong hands lore will be destroyed. So grow stronger and await my next message to you. And Beware the Proditor, he who sold us to the power hungry ones and the ones who call themselves peace. Seek out the queen for my daughter will grant you the answers on our history. As you gain more power I shall meet you again.

Good luck

Quillon Sage- Anodyne lore keeper


	2. Origins of Shadow Scythe and Champions

**Tome of Shadow-Scythe: Anodyne**

 **Origin of Shadow-Scythe**

Not much is known about the shadow scythe. Some say it was the aliens from a planet led by lord Valoth, while others say that it is the clan of evil dark soldiers from the world of lore led by Valen, a paladin turned doom lord that is known commonly as sepulchure. What many don't know is that the shadow-scythes are actually the protector of the universe.

There are 3 types of Shadow scythe. One most common type are those of the Doom Origin. These shadow-scythes have the power to utilize the darkness and wreak havoc where ever they go. These Doom warriors are known for their hunger for battle and power, and are the common factor that leads to the destruction of the world.

The second type is those Shadow-scythes of the Hope Origin. These are the ones that harness the power of light to protect and heal its people. These are not known for their peaceful and serene nature. However some of these are used as Slaves by the doomed ones to further gain more power. Some even say that those corrupted Hopes are the ones that are known as Archfiends. Though this is just a theory.

The last is the most Strongest of all types. The Anodyne ones. These are known to be the most judgmental and impartial of all shadow Scythe. These Anodyne born are also known as the balance keepers of the world. They travel from planet to planet, searching for those worthy to be heroes or villain. They have the power to utilize both Doom and Hop. However due to the Power in these Gate keepers The doom and Hope joined together to eradicate The Anodyne ones. The war lasted for 10 century's until all Anodyne's where killed. Some warriors Heard a voice say that they shall have revenge, but the threat has now been long forgotten.

 **Champions**

All types of Shadow-Scythe have the power to choose their champions from other races. These champions have power as per there flag.

 **Doom**

Doom Champions have power of Darkness in there body. Like the Domed ones, the champions are also thirsty for power. Those who are exposed for too long get consumed by the Darkness giving them partial immortality and power to command the undead and partial power on death. One known Champion is Sepulchure, who got consumed and sealed into his blood red armor. This later was sought out by Valen to rescue his love. Then As Valen used more of the power, he later turned to the recantation of Sepulchure. He also later utilized this power to create a new batch of doom lords.

 **Hope**

Hope champions have power over the light in their body and soul. Like the owners of the power the champions are also peace-loving. Those who are exposed to the power of hope do not have much negative effects; however, they are never allowed to kill in cold blood. If they do they are to be destroyed from existence. There was once a Champion of Hope called Gareth, Who used the power to save his kingdom. Later his descendants and children utilized the power and taught it to the worthy ones. These are now known as Paladins.

 **Anodyne**

Anodyne champions are known for having power to control both Doom and Hope Energies in their body and soul. Unlike its origins there are no single path for the champions as they are always at the cross roads. After the last war there is only one known member of the line, known commonly as the mysterious stranger. Anodyne Champions are known to have the ability to utilize there doom power to destroy those that stand in their way as well as command the dead. Those of the light are used to heal and Support the partners of its champion. One of the most Unique powers is the Dominion Stones. These stones are used to implement the dual power of light and darkness to give companions for the Champion. There are no known limits to this, but the last one to use is 20 stones. These stone are also called the 'Heart stones' as they respond to champions deepest desires. This was the Elder of the anodynes whom was slain by the invading Hope and Doom armies. Currently there are no known champions of the Anodyne.

 **Next Chapter includes known color of the Dominion Stones and Items that can be merged with the Stones**


	3. Amalgam of Stones and Items

**Dominion Stones**

These stones are also called heart stones. This can be considered the primary weapon of the Anodyne Shadow-scythes. This stone has many powers that can be used differently. However one of the most common ability of the stone is the power to reanimate the dead or inorganic. These stones can be used to power up a guardian, a healer, or even a warrior, as per the distinct color of the stone. Even with one stone you can have an army to fight for you. This stone was one of the Main reasons for the Doom and Hope warriors many lost in the war.

Another ability of the stone is its power to give you what your heart desires. If you wish for wings or a tail or armor or even clothes, these stones will grant you its power. One of the most important thing about these stones depend on the purity of your soul and the neutrality for others and your enemies. This can be a cause as if you have only a one sided desire; the stones will corrupt you creating an abomination out of your soul.

This is the reason why only the Anodynes can use the power of the stones. The doomed ones and also the Hope borns tried to utilize the power of the stones left by those Anodynes they killed in the war. However they were never able to balance the power. Instead the Dominion stones got corrupted to either the darkness or to the light. These bastardized versions of the stones are now used in Doom weapons, giving them ability over the dead and in the holy weapons giving the power to purify and absorb souls.

 **Types of Dominion Stones**

There are a total of three types of Dominion Stones. They are:

 **Myrmidon Dominion Stones**

These stones are shaped like tiny Hexagonal shaped Rubies. The stones vary per color, as each color represents the power within it. Some of the basic colors include the red stone (stone of loyalty and the power of the warrior and commanding Wits of the general), the blue stone (Shy in the public but has the strongest Zen and the power of mana coursing through the soul contained in a body made of elements), the green stone (playful and friendly in tune with nature and has the stealth of a ghost with the power to be one with the shadow), and last but not the least the white stone (personality like two sides of a coin with the power to heal and give the allies the power and protection from all wrong doers). Other than these there are still more stones left to be discovered, as after the war many of the stones were lost or taken away by the survivors and hidden across lore.

 **Yen Dominion Stone**

These stones are shaped like tear drops and are all the color of green and black . These grant the user whatever wish that is in there heart. Unlike other stones these stones can only be used once ever century.

 **Engross Dominion Stone**

These stones are the most malleable of all stones. They absorb specific energy from materials and transform into either a Yen stone or a myrmidon stone. These stones can be created by the blood and tears imbedded with the anodyne or its champions magic.

 **Amalgama of Stones and Items**

This case only applies to the myrmidon stones. They can be embedded into specific parts of a once slain or inorganic object. Some include:

Femur (skeletal warriors/pirates)

Glowing Femur (magical Skeletons)

Energy Orb (Drakel)

Slime cube (slime)

Dragon Fang (dragon)*

Rattling collar (Rattle animals)

Rabbit Foot (rabbit based monsters)

Stone Gauntlet (elementals)

Fin (Zard-men/Fish men)

Scale (mermen)

Skull (skeletal monsters)

Brain Juice Puddle (Zombie)

All armor Pieces (Full armor set)*

Chip of Blade (Sword)

String (spider/arachnids)

Hoof Ring (Dark-blood/Goat/chicken crow)

Feather (bird / Avian-Creatures)

Glowing Feather (mana Phoenix)

Battery (doom cell) **[CORRUPTED]***

Spirit Orb (loyal Spirit Orb) **[CORRUPTED]***

Fox tail (Kitsune/ Fox)

Chaos Eye (Chaotic creatures)*

 **Those with * require other materials or High Magical Potential**

 **Those with ^ require Purity of Heart**

 **Next Chapter includes Some monster Bio (self-updating)**


	4. Epoch of Monsters, Beings & Creatures I

**The epoch of Monsters, Beings & Creatures **

The dimensions are not only the home of humans, but also that of the children of the monster queen. These range from Wolves, Izards to even the sentimental dark bloods and archainads. This section I shall divulge what I have deemed as the types of Monsters.

There are 3 types of Monsters. The most common is the Natural Monsters. These monsters have built their lives on only there instinct. Most of these monsters are found living in areas of their choosing. These may even include animals, however the animals in lore contain a gene that makes them easy to mutate, thus is classified as monsters.

The other types of Monsters are the Gifted Monsters. These being are also called Sentimental creatures as they have the ability of speech and the power to think. Unlike Most monster these gifted are mostly in Hiding in different communities across lore. If you were by chance to meet one of these monsters you must remember to never think or talk to them as you may do to an animal. As they may retaliate due to their pride.

The last types of Monsters are called Pliant Monsters. Although these are classified as Monsters in reality they are not one. These come in the shape of animals of all types. Even humans are considered as these even if by a little bit. However due to the Mana in the atmosphere of lore (especially those mana wasted by the hope borns) has muted there genetic code to adapt to any imperfections.

Next inhabitants of lore are the creatures. These include mostly those affected by the power of doom or humane made or the diseased or cursed ones. Some of these are also affected by the Hope borns mana thus just like the Pliant ones thus have a chance to contain Mutated genes.

The last of the inhabitants to populate lore are the beings. These mostly range from Champions that belong to different entity or the Mana creatures.

 **List of Monsters, Beings & Creatures I**

 **1\. Monsters**

Dire Wolves : chance to inflict lycanthropy

Vampire bats: Chance to inflict vampire blood

Fish Men: Mostly found in lakes rivers

Izard men: Mostly found in the forest areas

Imps: known for their mischief and pyro-personality

Cyclops: regarded as Dumb but Packs a mean punch

Chaos Eye: Ability to inflict Chaos Power

Dragons: Guarding treasure or in dark huge caves

Draconian: Protectors of the dragon caves

Wyvern: Mini dragons, not much trouble to deal with

Roc: mythical stone bird

Bee: Hive Family include humanoid bees

Manti core: half lion/snake/dragon

Harpy: Known for Screech that may cause your ears to bleed

Squid: huge Mutated Squid

Moglin: **[ORGIN UNKNOWN]**

Candy Moglin: well sugar high Moglin, not a pretty sight ( don't try to hug them)

Rat: frequents the cellars

Sneevil: thieves I tell you just pure thieves

Drow: Dark elves that frequent the mountains

Dark blood: One of the strongest children of the mother known to have powers over storme and strongest armory across lore

Mermen: Rulers of the sea, in many professions

Mudluk: Frog men living in huts, peaceful

Rabbit: foot maybe lucky but the mutations are horrible

Human: can be warriors or civilians

There are more but you will have to do for now with this much….

 **2\. Creatures**

Skeleton: Undead effected by the doom power (ideal companion of anodynes)

Zombie: undead human

Spirits/malevont Spirits: Evil ghosts and friends of the Doomed ones

Skeletal mage: power over Fire, ice, necromancy or chaos (ability to have two due to mutation) you can sell their weapons if you want money.

Other skeletal: just those monsters undead form

Pirates: Note good mostly undead too

Spirit orb: spirits without a body (that might have been you...)

Phoenix: mythical creature that can heal and be reborn (ideal companion for those of Hope)

Slime: green purple animated slime..

Vampire: Those undead but power to have been turned by a bat

Werewolf/Lycan: those bitten by a dire wolf

 **3\. Beings**

Mana being: elementals and such

Champions: those blessed by the shadow scythe or the Ying-Yang

 **Next chapter is about all three clans of Shadow scythe and the Ying-Yang**


	5. The Demiurges of Lore

**The Demiurges of Lore**

As mentioned before lore was not a world but a fragment of one universe. Each galaxy (fragment) had its own unique story. If one was to Calculate there are 5 Universe fragments. One Galaxy is the story where the Dragonoid fight in space for freedom, another where humans fight the Holy ones in Space, another one where Humans fight for the quest, The other where it's of dragons, eggs and amulets, and the last The largest fragment of the universe, lore.

The one thing that is Common in this is the hero, reincarnated of the same soul in every galaxy, one of the clans of the Shadow scythe and The Yin-Yang. We Shadow scythe are one of the creators of the universe with the Yin-Yang.

Now you might Ask what exactly are the shadow scythe and What is the Yin-Yang. Well, all your Questions are about to be Answered.

First of all there are a total of 3 Demiurges or otherwise known as creators. The Yin created the earth and the night, The Yang created the beings that roamed the earth and the light of the stars and the sun. The shadow scythe maintained the balance by splitting the universe into 5 fragments so to reduce the conflict. Each clan having their own duty to provide for the cause.

 **Yin**

This is the deity of Earth, the creator of the ground lava and the mountains the ores and more. He is also the Darkness that surrounds the night and progenitor of the Devils. And also the one responsible for the blooming nature of each universe and the growth of life. It was also she, the yin whom gave creating and life to the first Woman as per the legends. The darker side of Human nature is also her doing.

 **Yin**

This is the deity of the sky, the one whom created the gases and the air, the clouds that float the smoke from the fire. It was also he the bringer of Light during the day and brightness in the night through the starts and the moon. It is also known him to be the progenitor of Angels. Moreover he is also responsible for the creation of Man, and the positive effects and emotions in Human nature.

 **Yin-Yang**

Both brother and sister though created the world and gave it power they alone were unable to maintain peace in the worlds. Thus from there very essence they created the 1st Shadow Scythe, Supreme Being or otherwise known for us as _Summa_. The _Summa_ as the first after creation was to split the universe into five fragments. Then acted as the enforcer, the gatekeeper, and the acolyte to all 5 galaxies. However _Summa_ was unable to do all as one so he split his essence into three parts.

The first part of the essence given by Yin became the Enforcer. It was those who had the power over darkness and the strength to enforce their power over the wrong doers as well as their enemies. The name for the clan was the **Exsequor.** The second part of his essence given by Yang became the acolytes. It was those who head the power to heal and defend the victims of wars that happened as peace was broken. The name for the clan was **Acolythi**. The third and final part of _Summa_ essence was given by the combined powers of Yin-yang. This essence gave forth the gatekeepers. It was those who had the knowledge and prevented portals that was used to invade the other galaxies. They also had the job as lore keepers to note down all of the history. And last they were known as the guardians, as they took out any threat to the peace, in the most efficient way. The name for the clan was **Anodyne.** All three clans ensured peace for quite a time, until the time of lost arc. Like its originator, all shadow scythes are just essences that have the power to be of any appearance. Each clan took and created their own skin, used by all members of the clan.

 **Exsequor**

These are the beings created by the first shadow scythe to enforce the rules on those who break it, the enforcers and warriors of the universe. They held the power over darkness to be used in the most divesting ways to destroy their enemies. The first Exsequor was a Shadow scythe called _Doceo_. He took his role as an enforcer and did well for both clan and the universe for 1000 years until the lost arc, where he made the most foolish mistake of his life. After the lost arc the clan became known as the doomed ones, and its members became power hungry and battle lovers, wreaking havoc and breaking all rules they were to enforce.

 **Acolythi**

Like the Exsequor, the Acolythi also had an important role. Their role was as acolytes, to provide safety and to spread peace across the lands as well as to help knowledge prosper and to defend those who can't defend themselves. They held power over the Light used it to heal and protect those they take in as refugees. The first Acolythi was a shadow scythe called _Salubris._ She took her role as the head acolyte seriously, and however was killed in the lost arc. After the loss of their leader The Acolythi became known as just something you can only hope to be given, thus the name Hope born. The members of the clan became known for greed of knowledge, meddling and there cowardice, many factors that lead to there down fall.

 **Anodyne**

Like both the Acolythi and the Exsequor, The anodynes also head a role. No we were unlike them as we had 3 roles. The role to collect all history in books we provided to the heroes, known as book of lore. The role of gate keepers, preventing the clash of the realms, and the uniting of the fragments, to form chaos and destruction. The role of Guardian to protect the realm from external threats from other universes in the most efficient way. We were also called Judges by our enemies because of our role as guardians. Unlike the other clans given both the power over Darkness and light as well as a judgmental mind and our own power as summoners our first clan leader was, _ludex_. He was the most innocuous ruler of the clan and also the one who stopped the lost arc and brought the new age. However he and his council was killed in the joint attack by the other two clans. Some say that it was his own son that turned traitor and killed him. But let us not go into that. Officially, we are known as and extinct clan with the traitor being the last of our kind. However unofficially we are in hiding, and trying to fulfill our roles from the shadows.

 **Next chapter is the Guide to use your current powers and all the current and past champions for all clans**


End file.
